Naruto KHS Story
by Elana13
Summary: There's got to be about a billion out there, but now there are a billion and 1 Naruto Konoha High School! In the P.O.V of Sakura, you will go through the challenges of being a high school student along with some of our favorite pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, InoShikaTemari and OCGaara. It's a better story than it is a summary, BELIEVE IT! So do yourself a favor and read!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto KHS: Chapter 1**

"It's crazy!" She had said. I replied simply with, "Yeah. But it'll be fun!." I smiled because I was more determined than ever to have the best year yet at Konoha High! Junior year is coming, our year is coming!

**~~~~ / ~~~~**

The one thing I don't miss about school are early mornings.

*Beep**Beep*

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you!" I sluggishly push the snooze button and fall into a light slumber.

*10 Minutes Later...*BEEP**BEEP*

"You hate me don't you?" I talk into my pillow. Even though I really don't want to, I get up and take a quick shower and get ready for the first day of school. I put on the leafy green school uniform, which everyone hates by the way, grab my bag, and leave before I'm too terribly late.

**~~~~ / ~~~~**

"Nice of you to join us Miss Haruno." Kakashi Sensei greeted me.

"Good morning Sensei!" I took my spot in between Ino and Hinata.

"Is everyone here then?" Kakashi asked the class.

"Everyone except Kenita." Sasuke stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Well that's a given."

I love Kenita, she's the only one who comes to class later than me.

"Well, since not everyone is here, you can sit tight and chit chat." And not two minutes later we heard Kakashi's soft snoring.

"Typical." I said aloud.

"It is Kakashi we're talking about." Ino said as she played with her long blonde hair.

Just then, Kenita came bursting through the door. "No need to worry anyone, I am here!" The redhead said. She joined our group along with Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto said with a goofy grin on his face, "Sakura, I wasn't able to see you in a bathing suit over the summer."

"And you don't need to, baka!" I replied.

"So Kenita, why such a delay?" Hinata asked sweetly, and to change the topic.

"Oh nothing unusual, just didn't get up early enough."

"You and Sakura both." Sasuke added with a slight smirk. My only reply was the red on my face.

"You just packed on the blush today didn't you Sakura?"

"Oh! Karin, you've got something on your face...it's a severe case of UGLY!" Karin, with flaming red hair and not a worry in the world except is she going to be Prom Queen, didn't hesitate to say, "What a pathetic comeback, so last year."

I chuckled softly, "Funny, I was just about to say the same for your personality." A chorus of Ino and Kenita were heard, "Aww, snap!"

"You think you're so cute don't you?!" Karin shouted in anger ment.

"Well, I can name of one thing that isn't cute, because I'm looking right at it!"

"Awww, snap!"

"Oh, just shut up you two!" Karin yelled, her face matching her hair. She quickly turned to Sakura, "Listen Haruno! You don't want to be on my bad side this year!" Waving her perfectly manicured finger.

With one last final blow to her ego I said, "How can't I? That's all there is!" I smirked knowing I had won the first round.

"Good-bye, HARU-NO!" Karin emphasized every syllable in my last name.

"Later, KAR-IN." I said calmly but firmly. She stomped off, madder than hell, while I smiled with victory in my eyes and all of my friends patting me on the back (figuratively speaking).

"She's all walk and no talk!" Ino told the group.

"That's for sure." Kenita agreed.

"How did you two become such enemies Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, astonished by what she had just witnessed.

"That's a story for another day." Is all I said.

"It's only been 20 minutes and you guys have already had your first bitch-fight." Naruto stated.

"Means I'm off to a good start." I smiled pleased with myself.

"KAKASHI!" Suddenly a loud crash echoed in the room. Lady Tsunade didn't look quite as happy as I did. She looked down at Kakashi who fell on the floor when he was awoken by "The Great Granny Giant" or so what Naruto calls her.

"Ah, Lady Tsunade, what a pleasant surprise." Kakashi arose from the ground and resituated his chair.

"Yes, I decided to see how everyone was doing, considering it is the first day of school, Kakashi." She said his name with deep venom.

"And of course you would. Any great principal would do that." Kakashi Sensei said, trying to recover from his bad teacher skills.

"For the remainder of the day, can you please try to stay awake? You never know when I'll be paying you a surprise visit." Tsunade looked at the class, who had been patiently quite, before she exited the door that had almost been destroyed, due to her body slamming it open only moments ago.

Principal Tsunade was down the hall when Kakashi said, "Shino, keep watch for the Infamous Lady Tsunade. I'm going to take a nap." And before you knew it, he was sleeping again. Shino, though, took out a little glass cube that was clasped onto a silver chain that was around his neck. He opened the container and ever so gently, grabbed what looked to be a lady bug. And call me cray cray, but he seemed to whisper something to it! He released the bug onto the floor and slowly but surely the lady bug crawled under the crack of the door. I stared at the floor, dumbfounded for about five minutes.

"Sakura?" I heard a faint voice pull me out of my trance, and sure enough, Sasuke looked at me like I was a retard that found something shiny on the floor. Not really wanting to explain myself, I asked, "Are you excited for the first day of school?" He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hmph." 'He's so enthusiastic' I said sarcastically, in my head of course.

"Sakura, what's your next class?" Naruto asked handing me his schedule. I looked at it for a minute and gave it back, "I have Art History with Riku."

"Hey! I have that too!" Kenita said, obviously happy to share the dreadful experience of memorizing the taunting life of many deranged artists.

"Nice." I smiled back.

"Did any of you hear about the new teacher?" Ino, the natural gossiper asked. We all looked at her expectantly.

"Well there's a new Art teacher, and he had a brother and a sister that are going to school here."

At that moment the bell rang and I grabbed my books and left to see the new teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto KHS: Chapter 2**

Lunch is a peculiar time. Why? Because we only have about 20 people talking all at the same time! But we all enjoy each others company, so it's alright.

"So how is everyone doing so far?" Ino asked, as she was the last one to sit down at The Table.

"Hey Ino, we met that new teacher you were talking about." Kenita interjected.

"Oh yeah?" Ino continued, "What does he look like?"

"Trust me Ino, not your type." I said, knowing what she was getting after.

"Not even a little cute?" Ino pouted, disappointed.

"I don't know about the new teacher, but his brother is what I'm liking!" Kenita smiled with a wide grin. Everybody was taken back, even Kenita's best friend Riku was shocked. "What?" Kenita asked innocently.

Riku was the first to say something, "Well, we were beginning to think you were asexual or something..."

"Are you serious?! Of course I'm not asexual!" Kenita, appalled by the thought.

"Well, it was either that or the other explanation was you're a robot sent from the same space ship as Sasuke." Naruto informed Sasuke and Kenita. And in unison they both said, "Shut up baka!"

"Does this not prove my point further?" Naruto stuck his hand out as if asking for anyone to agree with him. But instead all he got were nods and smiles.

"Well Naruto, riddle me this. Would a robot go up to a complete stranger and ask them out?" Kenita raised an eyebrow, challenging the blond haired boy.

"Are you going to Kenita-chan?" Hinata asked with lavender eyes as big as her bento.

Kenita replied with, "Watch me." and sure enough Kenita got up from her seat, walked over to where the 'target' was sitting, sat down across from him and instantly started talking.

"So what's his name?" Hinata asked curiously.

"His name is Gaara and his sister is Temari." I answered.

"I wonder where they're from" Naruto also curious about the newcomers.

"If I heard right, they're from the Sand." Ino told the group, while all the while they watched Kenita talk to the new, Gaara.

"What brings them here? The Sand isn't a short trip." Sasuke inquired. Nobody had an answer to that one.

After about 15 minutes Kenita smiled and finally got back up to finish her lunch at The Table.

"Well..." Ino encouraged Kenita.

"Hm?" She looked up with a mouth full of food.

"What did he say?!" Ino, seriously pushing to get the latest gossip on her friend.

"Oh," As if Kenita finally got it, "We're going out tonight for some ramen." Kenita replied triumphantly.

"WHAT?!" Naruto raged, "If Kenita gets a date that easily then I want one!"

"Hmmmmmm," Ino continued, "Let's see. Who would be a perfect candidate for Naruto to go out with?" Ino didn't try to hide the fact that her eyes were going 200 miles an hour, focusing on Naruto and Hinata.

"Oh stop Ino." I said in a hushed voice.

Ino asked all innocent like, "What?"

"Well if you think of anyone, tell me." Naruto demanded of the group.

"I know someone, but she has to say it for herself." I said, making it very obvious that I was talking about Hinata. She, under my intense staring, blushed the red of a tomato.

"'Kay, that helps a lot Sakura. Thank you." Naruto said all irritated. Apparently not getting the clue. Everyone looked at Hinata expectantly, waiting for her to say something but she didn't give.

"Oh look at the time." Hinata randomly said. "I should be going." Before she got up and ran away, Naruto asked, "Hinata, wait! What class do you have next?"

"Oh ummm..." She stammered. "I have..." and because she was so nervous, under her mumble she accidently said, "cocking clas- I MEAN! COOKING! COOKING CLASS!" Hinata, if it was at all possible reached a whole new level of red. And even Naruto's face was dusted with some pink while he gave Hinata a cheeky grin. Everybody else bursted out laughing, it echoed from the cafeteria to the halls and people gave us strange looks. But we didn't care.

"The reason I ask is, I have that class too." Naruto continued, "And I was wondering if I could walk with you." Although he looked calm and collected, he still had a burning image of what 'Cocking Class' might be like.

"S-sure." Hinata was quite and she had her head down low as she spoke. They threw their garbage away and walked side by side, to 'Cocking' class!

"Good times!" Kenita said.

"I hope she says something to him." I said.

"Well, after that episode, I'll be surprised if she even looks at him!" Ino said, winded after laughing so hard.

"We all better get going if we don't want to be late." Riku stated.

So we all went our separate ways to go to class.

**~~~~ / ~~~~**

"Hey, Sakura?" Ino looked at me expectantly. "Can we all go to your house after school? I really don't want to hear my parents bitchin' at each other today." Ino's parents recently have been having, what Ino likes to call them, 'barfights'.

"Yeah sure, we can gossip about how our day went." Trying to make her feel better.

The last bell of the day rang and we were all dismissed.

"I'll get everybody and meet up at your place." Ino shouted as she walked away, on the hunt for the other three.

As I was getting my things Sasuke came to his locker and I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to sound stupid. I really want to get to know him more, which has proven to be a rather difficult task, considering his vocabulary only seems to carry one syllable words.

"Hi Sasuke." I said pleasantly.

"Hey." He greeted me back.

"So, do you want to go get some coffee tomorrow or something?" I asked, a little hesitantly. He looked at me with a stone, cold, poker face, stopping what he was doing.

"Hn." And just exactly what the fuck is that supposed to mean! I'm over here drowning in my sweat (not literally of course) asking him, Sasuke FREAKING UCHIHA, to go out for some coffee and all he has to say is... "Hn."!

He must've figured I couldn't have anyway to respond so he continued, "Sure, tomorrow after school." And for a faint, brief, moment I thought I caught a glimmer of a smirk. But all too fast, it was gone and he zipped up his plain dark blue backpack and strode away into the sunset. Just kidding. But he did leave, and so did I, beaming with delight as I sang: "I've got a date with Sasuke! I've got a date with Sasuke. I've got a date with Sasuke!"

**~~~~/~~~~**

**A/N: So here's chapter 2. It took a lot longer than anticipated because of school finals getting in the way, but, at least it's here :) **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
